High risk
by Carerra Os
Summary: Jesse gets into a relation ship which none of the rest of he gang approves of. Slash JohnnyJesse DomBrian
1. Chapter 01

**High Risk**

**Title: **High Risk

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Fast and the Furious

**Genre: **Romance/ Mystery/ Drama

**Ratting: **R for latter chapters

**Warning: **Slash m/m, hent m/f, AU

**Paring: **Johnny/ Jesse, Dom/ Letty, Dom/ Brian

**Summary: **Jesse gets into a relation ship which none of the rest of he gang approves of

**Chapter: **Chapter 01

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**High Risk**

**A/N:** _Takes place during the movie, but is also AU. Has not been beta-ed._

**- Chapter 01 -**

The night after Vince and Brian had gotten into a fight at the shop the team was at the races, Thursday. Jesse was walking alone in the crowed all by himself, he had gotten lost from Leone. He was walking close to the buildings to keep from being pushed around too much. No one ever noticed him; they just shoved him out of the way.

He was walking by a particularly dark ally when someone grabbed him from behind pulling him into the alleyway. He couldn't breath he was scared he couldn't scream as a warm callused hand was pressed over his mouth. All he could think of were the bad things that you see happening in dark alleys in the movies.

He was pulled tight against a hard well-muscled chest that radiated heat. The person behind him obviously male was taller then him, a pointed chin was wrested upon his head.

"You should be more careful." Was slowly drawn out in a husky voice, with a hint of sarcasm, as a hand slunk around his waist. Jesse knew that voice, it sent shivers down his body, but he couldn't remember whom it belonged to in his panicked state. All he knew was it didn't normally contain that undeniably sexy huskiness. Jesse wasn't sure if he should be relived that he knew the person or scared shitless.

Whoever was holding him realized that he was panicking even more so then before. The hand that was laid flat against his middle, slid to his hip and slowly began to rub circles into the tight flesh. The pointed chin on his head moved down to rest on his shoulder whispering something in a fore-en (sp?) language, the feel of the mans neck as he spoke sent continues shivers down his spine again, as he slowly relaxed. It didn't last long though as he felt teeth on his ear biting down on the tender flesh. He yelped but the hand covering his mouth muffled it. The lips slowly kissed there way down to his collarbone biting down hard enough to drawl blood, Jesse's eyes became teary from the pain. He struggled to get away from the man lapping his blood sucking hard on the wound.

Jesse made no progress in freeing himself, and the man just held him tighter. He went limp in his captives hold, he felt the man smirk against his neck. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks at what he thought would happen to him. The hand on his mouth moved so that long ruff fingers could wipe his tears away. A gentle kiss was placed on the now dark purple and red mark on his neck.

"Your mine, you belong to me, if anyone touches you like this other then me, there dead do your understand, your mine now." Jesse nodded his head 'yes' that he understands, as a tongue slid into his ear. "Good boy now go back to your friends and behave." The man whispered.

"But who are you?" Jesse asked so low that the man almost didn't catch it. The man laughed a deep husky laugh into Jesse's dusty blonde hair.

"You'll find out soon enough pet, for now just know I'm watching over you." The man said before shoving Jesse roughly into the crowd that forced him to go with them, he ended up back near Dom and the others.

Brian was there he was going to race against Dom; Jesse had to smile '_Brian didn't know what he was getting himself into._' Jesse's hand went up to his neck fingers ghosting over the fresh bite mark. '_Neither did he_.'' He thought worriedly. He was interrupted from his thoughts as Dom barked for him to get his ass over there and check out the blonds ride.

He was bent over the cars engine rattling off what it had to Dom and the awaiting crowd. He felt eyes on him, on his ass to be precise. He groaned in disgust, it was Vince, who had repeatedly tried to get in his pants. Jesse wasn't interested not only because, well it was Vince, but also because he knew he'd just be a replacement for Mia.

Jesse felt another pair of eyes and looked up to meet the blue green puddles of Lance Tran, Johnny Tran's cousin. He shivered once again in disgust as the Asian smirked licking his lips as he mentally undressed him. Jesse couldn't help but think '_What the Fuck!_'

Dom grabbed Jesse causing him to bump his head. The cars were lined up, the flags were down and they all speed off. Dom won of course. Brian was close but winning was winning, every one laughed at Brian's antics. Someone yelled cops and every one scattered, Dom grabbed Jesse, dragging him to his car, shoving him in the driver seat before running back to his own car.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

'_Why does he keep touching what's mine!_' The man from before thought to himself.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Hope you liked it, pleas review._


	2. Chapter 02

**High Risk**

**Title: **High Risk

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Fast and the Furious

**Genre: **Romance/ Mystery/ Drama

**Ratting: **R for latter chapters

**Warning: **Slash m/m, hent m/f, AU

**Paring: **Johnny/ Jesse, Dom/ Letty, Dom/ Brian

**Summary: **Jesse gets into a relation ship which none of the rest of he gang approves of

**Chapter: **Chapter 02

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**High Risk**

**A/N:** _Takes place during the movie, but is also AU. Has not been beta-ed._

**- Chapter 02 -**

"Oh my god!" Mia said turning from the window to see Jesse giving her the 'What the fuck are you talking about' look. Mia instead of answering this questioning look, grabbed his wrist dragging him over too the window. Looking out the window he saw Dom walking up to the house with Brian. "Ugh!" Mia groaned looking in the mirror trying to fix her hair.

Jesse smiled at her brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face smiling before speaking. "You look great." She smiled brightly, kissing him on the check, before running down stairs. Jesse's smile faltered a bit as he walked out of the room down the hall and into his own room.

It was a small room, in actuality the smallest room in the house. There was a window over the floor sitting bed, it was strait a crossed form the garage, you could see into it when the window was open. He always had the blinds open, as on the account that they were broken, and Leone had yet to get around to fixing them. The room itself was painted a dark evergreen, posters and pictures of the gang covered the walls, a dark plush black rug covered the hard wood floor. The closet was directly a crossed from the bed; there was only enough room to fit a small nightstand between it and the bed. Covering the small black nightstand was a black lab top covered in stickers and scratches, and a small black lamp with a single bulb and no lampshade. In front of the bed, and a crossed from the door was the dresser; there was just enough room to open the bottom drawer. On top of the black painted dresser was a CD player, and stacks upon stacks of CD's with a book here or there.

Sighing Jesse closed his door plopping down on his bed, black feather blanket almost consuming him. He wiggled his way up onto the rest of the bed, climbing under the covers he wrests his head on a black feather pillow. Lying there he became lost in sleepy thoughts.

'_Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! I came up here to talk to Mia but no Brian had to show up. I can't talk to any of the guys or Letty, they wouldn't understand. They'd either laugh or try to kill whoever it was_.' Jesse thought sadly as he rolled over onto his side. He wanted to cry, he had so many questions and absolutely no answers. He sighed again before rolling over and slowly falling in to a deep sleep.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

A man stood outside the Tereto (Sp?) household, looking at the partying house, his face was clocked by a black Nirvana hoddie. A pair of tight black leather pants encased the hard muscles of his legs, matching his leather boots. He walked into the house carrying a shoulder backpack, going unnoticed by the partygoers, on the account that they were either wasted or getting there.

After searching the downstairs and finding no sign of what he was looking for, he headed up the stairs to search. Skipping all the open doors he went to the first closed one he found, cracking it lightly he was appalled to find Dom and Letty soundly sleeping in the nude after a heated bout of love making. Opening the only other closed door he was once again appalled, not by the occupants of the room, but by the size of the room.

His thoughts didn't linger on it long for at that moment, he saw Jesse roll over facing him, cheeks flushed and lips slightly parted in sleep. A dark smile curved his lips at the sight of the mechanic before him, as Jesse slightly moved his head in his sleep, making the bite mark visible. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he ran his callused hand through Jesse's amazingly soft hair, not having touched it with his hands during their previous encounter.

Looking at the cherry blossom pink lips, he couldn't help but wonder what they tasted like, and before he could stop himself he kissed the soft lips beneath him. Forcing the pink lips to part, he shoved his tongue in tasting the canvas of the sleeping mans mouth. To him Jesse tasted like sweet spiced Rum punch with the slightest hint of mint.

The man was in heaven till a moan came from the small mouth he was currently plundering, breaking him from his frazzled mind warp. Quickly breaking the kiss to a mewling whine, he was reassured by the fact that Jesses' blue green eyes were still closed. Mentally scolding himself for his carelessness, he pulled the bag from his back. He pulled out a crystal flute necked vase from his bag placing a single red rose into it, placing it on the nightstand. He then pulled a small chocker from the front pocket of the pack. It was made of fine black leather in the center was a small family crest of a three headed dragon sleeping under an apple tree. On either side was a single Chinese symbol.

Lifting Jesse's head he slipped the necklace around the pale thin neck, the crest wresting against his Adams apple. After placing it on Jesse's neck, he ran one long lanky callused finger over the bite mark on the pale mechanics neck. "Soon, Soon" He said smiling at Jesse before he quickly got up and left, before he started kissing the blond again.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Hope you liked pleas review._


	3. Chapter 03

**High Risk**

**Title: **High Risk

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Fast and the Furious

**Genre: **Romance/ Mystery/ Drama

**Ratting: **R for latter chapters

**Warning: **Slash m/m, hent m/f, AU

**Paring: **Johnny/ Jesse, Dom/ Letty, Dom/ Brian

**Summary: **Jesse gets into a relation ship which none of the rest of he gang approves of

**Chapter: **Chapter 03

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**High Risk**

**A/N:** _Takes place during the movie, but is also AU. Has not been beta-ed._

**- Chapter 03-**

Jesse woke up slowly his eyes fluttering open, before slamming shut to hide from the harsh raise of the sun. He mumbled to himself before rolling over and burying his head into the soft feather pillow, pulling the blankets up to cocoon around him. Sighing softly as he was saved from the harsh rays of the sun coming through the open window, by the thick black feather down blanket. Slowly his eyes opened, adjusting to the soft light filtering through the blanket.

Slowly so that his soft blue green eyes could adjust he pulled the blanket down from covering his head. Reaching a hand out with out looking, trying to open his lab top to read the time, he knocked something over, that shouldn't have been there. Hearing it shatter he quickly got out of bed, yelping as a sudden pain shot through his foot. Raising his foot to look at what he had done, he had stepped on what appeared to have been at one point in time part of a vase, but was now a shattered mess on the black rug.

There lying in the middle of the mess was a single thorn less red rose, causing Jesse to gasp in surprise. As he bent down to retrieve the flower, his door burst open and Leone came in having heard the pained yelp from down the hall in his room. He looked at the shattered glass and raised an eyebrow at Jesse, Jesse just gave him a 'what, I didn't do anything' look. Leone then noticed the blondes slightly raised foot and the trickle of blood dripping onto the fluffy black carpet.

"Geez Jesse what did you do?" He asked shaking his head as Jesse once again gave him the 'what' look. "Come on Jesse lets go get you cleaned up." Leone said sighing once again. Jesse just nodded his head in agreement stepping over the pile of glass with his injured foot he cringed in pain as his bleeding wound hit the carpet, causing him to fall forward. Luckily for him Leon caught him before he could Land in the glass, then leading the smaller man to the bathroom.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Jesse was sitting on the toilet his head leaned against the washboard white wall, his foot raised in the air as Leone proceeded with cleaning and bandaging the offending wound. A piece of glass had gotten itself stuck in one of the bleeding cuts. Taking a pair of tweezers he proceeded in trying to savagely pull out the offending fragment of glass, pulling a yell then a whimper from the mechanic. Hearing the noise form the bathroom brought Mia the only other person in the house at the point in time rushing into the bathroom.

"What happened?" Mia yelled out surprised.

"Leone is trying to kill me!" Jesse said dramatically in a childish tone, pulling his foot away form Leone, who had successfully removed the glass from his patient's foot. Mia seeing that it was noting serious began to laugh at Jesse's childish antics. Mia watched as Leone tried unsuccessfully to clean out Jesse's foot, She sighed happily before going over and cleaning out Jesse's foot herself.

"Jesse, come out to the garage." Dom yelled from the garage to the house luckily for him Mia was done. Throwing on a pair of shoes he Mia and Leone went out to the garage, forgetting about the rose and broken vase.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Brian had shown up with a piece of shit car, but it had a great engine, much to everyone's surprise, they started working on it right away. Dom was working very close to Brian, which was unusual for him unless it was Letty of course. Jesse was brought from his musing over Dom's weird behavior when Vince roughly grabbed the back of his neck.

"Hey what are you doing!" Jesse demanded in a strained voice as the fingers around his neck were sending pain through it. All the occupants of the garage looked up in surprise.

"Vince let go of Jesse!" Letty said glaring at the brunet.

"No." Vince said dragging Jesse over to an old mirror that hung on the wall. "What's that?" Vince asked in a growl pointing at the necklace, before gapping as he spotted the hickey just under it. Jesse stared in shock at the sight of the necklace; he could see all the other eyes on him in the mirror making him squirm. "Who gave you that hickey!" Vince demanded tightening his fingers around the younger mans neck in jealousy and anger, causing him to yelp. Jesse was trying to brake free but wasn't strong enough. Brian was the one who helped him get out of Vince's iron grip.

"Let go of him Vince." Brian said grabbing said mans hand and pulling Jesse away and to him. "You all right there Jess?" Brian asked smiling down at him Jesse gave him a small smile of thanks.

"Get away from him!" Vince hissed out in anger at seeing Jesse so close to the other man.

"Vince, back off!" Dom growled out an odd look in his eyes as he came to stand behind Brian. Vince glared but wasn't stupid enough to go against Dom, so he went back to working on the car. Brian let go of Jesse's arm receiving a 'thanks' from the mechanic, before all three went back to work.

"So Jesse who did give you that hickey?" Mia asked twitching her eyebrows cheezily.

"Um... uh no, no one." Jesse stuttered lighting up like a Christmas tree as he quickly made an exit. They all laughed but where still wondering '_who_' as he left.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N**_ I know its short but all try and make it longer next time. Pleas read and review, and has anyone guessed who it is yet?_


	4. Chapter 04

**High Risk**

**Title: **High Risk

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Fast and the Furious

**Genre: **Romance/ Mystery/ Drama

**Ratting: **R for latter chapters

**Warning: **Slash m/m, het m/f, AU

**Paring: **Johnny/ Jesse, Dom/ Letty, Dom/ Brian

**Summary: **Jesse gets into a relation ship which none of the rest of he gang approves of

**Chapter: **Chapter 04

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**High Risk**

**A/N:** _Takes place during the movie, but is all so AU. Has not been beta-ed. Sorry for keeping you waiting so long I had writers block on it._

**- Chapter 04 -**

Jesse drove a crossed town to a small café. It was in an old building, townhouse like, downstairs was the café with a black and red checkered floor, and whitewash walls a black and white checkerboard brake. There were about ten tables all black in all different styles and sizes, there were around three chairs at each table each all black and as different as the tables themselves. Old coffee cups and plates hung at the top of the walls close to the sealing. There was a set of stairs going up to the second level of the building through the middle of the wall directly a crossed from the door, on one side there were two white swinging doors with silver rimed window in each, on the other side was a counter with a casher place and little stoles all around it.

The upstairs floor was soft plush carpets of blue green, the sealing going up in a high wooden arch, made of the same old wood as the bookshelves covered with old musty books, being slowly eaten away by time and moths. In the corners and around one large oak table sat plush chairs mostly colored in autumn hues, yellows, browns, and greens. Jesse had come here many times, he liked it there, none of the team knew where it was, and even if they did he doubted they would come in here, well maybe Mia, but even that was doubtful.

He was seated at a table in one of the four corners of the downstairs, a sketch book and pen he conveniently kept in the car, were on the table in front of him. A caramel frap was in his hand as he licked the whipped cream from his upper lip. He wasn't drawling he was instead just staring at a crisp clean blank sheet. He was so deep in thought starting intently at the paper that he didn't notice three people come in.

Johnny Tran, Lance Tran, and some random other guy came in, they didn't spot Jesse in the corner as they ordered there drinks and lunch. The casher who had been shamelessly flirting with them, much too there disgust gave them there drinks and asked them to take a seat. They sat at a table on the opposite side of the room from Jesse, Lance noticed him and stared, squinting his eyes to read what the chocker said and looked like. Johnny and the other random guy were startled from there talk about transmissions, when Lance suddenly stalked a crossed the room to the petite mechanic.

Jesse was startled out of his thoughts by a chair falling to the ground he looked up startled. Light blue-green eyes were wide as saucers as he saw Lance Tran stalking towards him; Jesse cringed at the sound of the chair hitting the floor reached his sensitive ears. When he opened his eyes again Lance was right in front of him, fisting a hand in his shirt to bring the younger man up to look at him, before slamming the smaller man into the wall. Pain shot through Jesse's back as it connected with the wall the decretive coffee cup and plates above shook with the force, as the blondes face contorted in pain.

"Where did you get this?" Lance demanded fingering the choker. He had seen these chokers back in China men rarely wore them it was a symbol of ownership, a warning to others. Both his mother and his older sister both wore one showing the family crest, which was the same one Jesse, was wearing now. The symbol on the side were different, who ever had given it chose them according to the others personality, and what they felt the other needed most. On the left was a symbol of protection, which many had and on the other was the symbol for innocence. Innocence was rarely seen on one, it was normally used for children that had been betrothed, and you rarely saw some one over the age of ten wearing that symbol.

There was a hand on his shoulder braking him from his thought, he turned his head to the side to see his cousin Johnny glaring daggers at him, barley controlled anger was apparent. In that instant he knew where Jesse had gotten the necklace and knew he was in deep shit, you did not touch or harm someone wearing one of those chokers, and he was doing both. He didn't much care at the moment though he had wanted Jesse for himself; he had wanted to take the younger mans innocence.

Lance was shocked from his musing by a fist connecting with his jaw, causing him to release Jesse who crumpled to the ground. Then Johnny was on top of him and he had to defend himself. The casher Gavin whom Jesse happened to be friends with came out with trays of food once seeing the commotion he put the food down on a near by table. Edging around the two fighting men he silently made his way to Jesse, tapping the blonde on his shoulder, he got his attention signaling for him to come with him, slowly and quietly to avoid the attention of the other in the room.

Johnny finally knocked Lance unconscious, he wanted to kill him for touching something that belonged to him, but he was family, although if he made the mistake again he would not live to see the next sunrise. Johnny looked around the room for the petite mechanic not spotting him, he growled looking up at the nameless Chinese man, who shrunk back pointing to the stairs. Johnny smirked pointedly before heading upstairs.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Jesse was seated atop one of the tables his shirt had been removed and Gavin was rubbing solve onto his back to help with the bruising that was just starting to appear. Jesse was turned from the entrance so he didn't see the Chinese man appear in the doorway. Johnny startled Gavin but the dark haired man placed a hand over his mouth so he couldn't alert Jesse to his appearance.

Johnny wanted him to leave, Gavin was reluctant but decided it would be best to do as the other man wanted. As Johnny watched Gavin disappear down the stairs he turned back to Jesse whom was still oblivious, and picked up the slave rubbing some onto his palms, he measured it into the younger mans back. As the long fingers kneaded his back, Jesse let out a low moan as he relaxed completely into the touch, which went from his shoulders to the small of his back. A Small smile graced Johnny's lips at the sounds the smaller man was making.

Jesse tensed as a tender kiss was placed on the back of his neck, breaking him from his relaxed state, as he whipped around. He almost fell off of the table by the speed but was saved from possibly cracking his head open by two strong arms catching him, he was stunned as he looked up into Johnny Trans dark eyes. Jesse was even more stunned as the Chinese man brought their lips together his long strong arms wrapping securely around the younger man. Jesse gasped as a warm tongue ran over his lips, and Johnny slipped his tongue into Jesse's hot mouth, running over the pallet eliciting a moan. Johnny was quite pleased when Jesse began to tentatively respond, his small hands clenched in the older mans tight black shirt as the kiss deepened. One of Johnny's hands weaved in to Jesses blonde locks as the other wrapped tightly around the younger waist pulling them chest to chest the mechanics slender legs dangling of the table boneless.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Hope you like please read and review. Only three of you guessed who it was, oh well thank you to everyone who review and sorry it tock so long._


	5. Chapter 05

**High Risk**

**Title: **High Risk

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Fast and the Furious

**Genre: **Romance/ Mystery/ Drama

**Ratting: **R for latter chapters

**Warning: **Slash m/m, hent m/f, AU

**Paring: **Johnny/ Jesse, Dom/ Letty, Dom/ Brian

**Summary: **Jesse gets into a relation ship which none of the rest of he gang approves of

**Chapter: **Chapter 05

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**High Risk**

**A/N:** _Takes place during the movie, but is all so AU. Has not been beta-ed. Thank you to every one who reviewed!_

**- Chapter 05 -**

Johnny finally broke the kiss when the need for air made itself known, pulling away he wrested his forehead lightly against the sandy blonde haired mechanic who was panting heavily. Jesse looked into the others dark eyes and pulled away in fright as he realized just whom he had been kissing. '_Dom is going to kill me!_' That thought ran over and over again in his mind sometimes changing the name but the main thought itself stayed the same.

"Wha, wh…" Jesse trailed off his tongue felt like it was three sizes to big for his mouth. Johnny looked at him in amusement as he tried to scrabble back away from him. The Chinese man grabbed him and pinned him to the table so he couldn't get away even through his struggling. Johnny lowered his moth to the younger mans neck and bit down hard over the mark he had created only the night before, Jesse gasped in pain as the older man drew blood, slight tears leaking from his crystal blue eyes. Johnny heard the younger mans gasp and quickly apologized by sucking softly on the wound causing the mechanic to mewl lightly.

Johnny pulled away watching the younger as he whined in disappointment at having the pleasurable torture taken away, his eyes only half open as he looked up at the dark haired man. "Mine, you belong to me." Johnny stated running his hand over the others cheeks wiping the tears away.

"Wha, what?" Jesse asked trying to sit up his eyes now fully open.

"What you didn't hear me?" Johnny asked in amusement, one slender black eyebrow raised in amusement, as he kept the younger man pinned.

"No I heard you, I just don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jesse said not even trying to connect the dots.

"I all ready told you, that you belong to me." Johnny stated fingering the chocker he had placed around the light haired mans neck. That was all Jesse needed to connect the half the dots and the older man lazily rubbing a finger along his neck brought it all together.

"You, You're the guy from the alley?" He asked incredulously.

"It took you long enough to figure out, genius." Johnny said, the last part said in sarcasm. Jesse just glared at him though it wasn't very good seeing as he was having a hard time concentrating with the other hands on him.

"Stop it!" the petite mechanic demanded, becoming aggravated with himself.

"You want me to stop?" the dark haired man asked raising a slender scared eyebrow a smirk firmly in place.

"No… I mean yes!" Jesse said flushing, his head saying 'yes stop' while his body said 'no don't'.

"Are you sure?" He asked running a hand down the side of the smaller mans body, causing him to shudder as a thumb ran past his nipple.

"No." Jess said, moaning as the others tongue descended on his neck once more. He was having problems resisting the older man, but he had to stop and now before those very talented hands went any lower. "No wait!" Jesse let out his voice cracking, Johnny looked up a questioning look on his face. "We can't do this." He stated panting.

"And why the hell not?" he asked slightly aggravated that the younger man kept stopping him.

"Because you're Johnny Tran and Dom would kill me not to mention you." Jesse said eyes wide as he tried to explain his problem with it.

"I don't care." Johnny stated leaning down and capturing the youngers lips in a demanding kiss. He bit Jesse's bottom lip causing him to gasp, and he wasted no time in taking full advantage of the parted lips. The mechanic 'hummed' slightly as the invading tongue ran over his pallet. Jesse was melting into the Chinese mans touch unable to resist.

'Ahem' came Gavin from behind them causing them to break the kiss and look over at him, Jesse eyes barley opened, and Johnny glaring daggers at him for interrupting. "Uh… I thought I'd inform you that you're … um friends just left." Gavin said shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"Is that all?" The dark haired man asked in a venomous tone.

"Yes." Gavin answered his voice breaking slightly.

"Then leave." Johnny said and the casher immediately left stumbling over his feet, the dark haired street racer gave a small laugh before turning back to the younger man who was glaring at him. "What?"

"That wasn't very nice." Jesse stated, causing the taller man to look at him like he was stupid.

"I'm not nice." Johnny pointed out and it was true, but he was being awful nice to Jesse.

"You're being nice to me." The blue-green eyed man pointed out, smiling smugly.

"Only because you're mine." He said looking equally as smug.

"You don't own me!" Jesse stated crossing his arms over his chest as a defiant action. This only caused Johnny to laugh at him, before kissing him on the nose causing him to stare.

"But you are mine." He whispered in the younger mans ear before biting down softly and sucking once again brining forth that mewling sound. "Now come on." He said pulling away from the petite mechanic.

"Wha, no." Jesse whined when he pulled away, he was really starting to find this aggravating. "Hey where are you going?" Jesse asked feeling slightly dizzy as he watched the other move towards the door.

"I'm going home and seeing as my ride left me you're going to take me." Johnny said coming back over and pulling him from the table and down the stares. "Give me your keys." The Chinese man said holding his hand out in expectation, the younger only looked at him like he had gone completely insane.

"No way, you're not driving my car." He said glaring slightly at the other with a pout on his lips making the glare ineffective. Johnny grabbed him by the hips turning him so his back would press against his chest, and kissed his neck lightly.

"Let me have the keys." He said sliding his tongue along the curve of his ear.

"Nauh." The blue-green eyed mechanic said trying to resist, but slowly caving, he normally did even without the pleasant torture the man behind him was causing.

"Keys now." Johnny said pulling him back flush against his body as his tongue was once again on the youngers neck.

"Fine!" Jesse whined pulling the keys from his pocket and holding them out.

"Good boy." Johnny said just to irritate the mechanic as he snatched the keys from his hand. Jesse was about to make a smart assed remark, but was stopped by a hand in his hair gently pulling his head back and then warm lips descending on his. Jesse whimpered when they pulled away barley a minute latter, as he was lead towards the door. "Lets go." Jesse just gave him a small glare 'humphing' and let himself be led to his car. Johnny went over to the passenger's side and held the door open for him smiling; the younger just continued to glare at him but got in none-the-less. Johnny gave him another smile before closing the door and getting in himself, starting the car he pulled out of the parking lot.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

There was no talking during the drive, other then Johnny reprimanding him on his choice of music, which was quickly changer by the dark haired man. Jesse stared wide-eyed at the house before him it was huge. "This is where you live?" Jesse asked in a whisper amazed. Johnny just shrugged pulling the car into the driveway, shutting it off he got out. The dark eyed man walked over to the other side, and opening the door pulled Jesse out as well, before leading him into the house.

"I need to get back." Jesse said in all truth if he came back tomorrow they wouldn't worry.

"Don't lie to me." Johnny stated simply leading the younger man up a set of stairs.

"Where are we going?" Jesse asked choosing not to deny or admit that he had lied.

"My room." Johnny stated as they came to a door.

"Your room wha, w …" Jesse trailed off as the door was opened and he looked around the room it was huge. It had high windows taking up the entire upper half of the wall a crossed from the bed letting the sun in, books covering the lower half. There was a large bed against one wall draped in black and red silk, over the bed was the same design as was on the choker. There was a small black nightstand on each side of the bed with a small paper lamp on it. There was a flat screen TV a crossed from the bed hung on the wall, a door on each side, on the left a bathroom and the other a walk in closet. A dark brown leather couch, love seat and two chairs sat in front of it, a glass coffee table in front of it covered with car magazines. Jesse didn't realize he had been pulled into the room till he found himself pushed onto the bed. "Hey!" Jesse said indignantly.

"Stay." Johnny said before walking away disappearing into his closet. Jesse sighed and continued to admire the room his hands stroking the silk blanket beneath him, as he leaned back, deciding to relax. Jesse shut his blue-green eyes, but opened them right back up again when he felt the other man over him. Johnny just smiled down at him petting his hair affectionately.

Jesse knew that he should stop the older man, what would his friends think, but at the moment he felt as if it didn't matter. He felt safe, which was very odd because he knew what the Chinese racer was capable off, he also felt wanted and in a very odd way loved. Johnny decided he wanted to change position, so he rolled off and pulled Jesse so that he could curl up to the taller mans side. Jesse was slightly surprise by this but snuggled into he older mans side, his head wresting on the dark tan bare chest, the Chinese man having left a shirt off when changing into a pare of black leather pants, as Johnny flipped on the telly.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**TBC…**

**A/N:** _Hope you liked it please read and review!_


	6. Chapter 06

**High Risk**

**Title: **High Risk

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **Fast and the Furious

**Genre: **Romance/ Mystery/ Drama

**Ratting: **R for latter chapters

**Warning: **Slash m/m, hent m/f, AU

**Paring: **Johnny/ Jesse, Dom/ Letty, Dom/ Brian

**Summary: **Jesse gets into a relation ship which none of the rest of he gang approves of

**Chapter: **Chapter 05

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**High Risk**

**A/N:**_Takes place during the movie but is also AU. Has not been beta-ed. Thank you to every one who reviewed!_

"_Chinese_"will be used shortly

**- Chapter 06 -**

Jesse was awoken from his peaceful slumber by banging on the door and a women's voice yelling something in Chinese. Still half a sleep he mumble groggily as he was moved from the warm firm chest he had been using as a pillow and snuggled into the warm slightly musky pillow he was placed on instead. He was happy when the banging finally stopped but not pleased at all when another voice joined the yelling.

"_Mother what do you want!?_" Johnny asked annoyance clear in his tone.

"_What have you done to your poor cousins face?_" The Chinese women asked in a scolding tone.

"_It was his own fault Mother, he knew better._" The racer told her without apology.

"_What did he do this time?_" His mother asked raising a slender black eyebrow.

"_Touched something he wasn't supposed to._" Johnny growled out cryptically as he walked over to the bed, his mother gasped at the sight of the sleeping mechanic.

"_Now I understand._" She said shaking her head softly. "_I should have known._" His mother said laughter in his voice.

"_Good now please go away._" Johnny said glaring.

"_What you're not going to introduce us?" _She asked grinning from ear to ear, her olive skin crinkling lightly around her eyes.

"_No he is sleeping."_ The younger said sternly.

"_Fine but you're going to bring him down latter so that I can meet him._" His mother told him in a way that only one's mother could, walking out before he could protest. Johnny sighed walking to the door which had been left open he firmly shut it. Turning back around he was meet by a pair of sleepy cornflake blue eyes.

"What was that all about?" Jesse asked as he sat up fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Stop that." Johnny ordered and the younger man instantly froze in his fidgeting. "That was only my mother nothing important." The Chinese man said glancing at a clock on his nightstand.

"It's already nine." Jesse stated in surprised as he fallowed the others line of sight.

"Yes it seems to be." Tran answered simply climbing back onto the bed.

"Um… I should go." The mechanic said nervously as he scrambled from under the other racer causing him to growl throatily.

"Fine you can go." Johnny said sighing, frustration and annoyance clear. "For now." He added smiling shark-ishly at the younger man. "I'll walk you out.

"Um alright." Jess said unsure weather he should be happy or sad about the other so quickly agreeing to let him leave. As he was once again lead through the house he was still shocked by the size and continued to fidget with his shirt. Walking outside jess was about to get into his car when he was pressed firmly between the car and Johnny's hard muscled body. "Hey what are you doing?" The younger man asked.

"You can't leave without a good night kiss.' Tran answered smirking as he turned the younger man so that they were facing each other. "I really don't understand why you fidget so much." Johnny said before pressing his lips to pale pink one's provoking a gasp from the smaller racer as he bit into a tender bottom lip, sliding into the slippery warm cavern hands running over hips and thighs as he delved deeper. Jesse let out a moan sucking on the invading tongue his teeth ever so slightly brushing against it. Groaning the older man pulled away brushing a chastened kiss a crossed his swollen lips he stepped away. "Good night." He said leaving a stunned mechanic as he walked back into eh house, after quite a few moments the other quickly got in the car and headed home.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Jesse was glad to find that most of the houses residents had decided to disappear on account that Letty and Dom were fighting again, the only one stupid enough to stick around for this other then himself was Brian. The blond was seated on the couch out of the way of flying objects from the kitchen that was being destroyed once again. "Hey Jesse, where have you been?" Brian asked smiling softly at him.

"Uh out." The mechanic replied nervously, the blond simply nodded his head looking at the doorway leading to the kitchen worriedly. "Do you want to go out to the garage?" Jesse asked hopefully, Brian nodded his head smiling in thanks and fallowed the sandy haired man out front and to the garage.

Jesse took a seat in front of his computer in the corner of the garage as Brian sat on the '10 minute' car he had brought in that mourning. "Are they always like this?" The undercover cop asked breaking the silence.

"Pretty much, it didn't start out that way there were only fighting a little bit before he went to the pin, but after he came back it got increasingly worse." The petite mechanic answered shrugging. "Everyone just clears out when it starts and they probably wont even speak for a few days after this which is both good and bad, sure there not fighting but then I'm stuck as the middle man." Jesse said making a face as his fingers moved quickly a crossed the keyboard.

"That must suck." The older blond said smiling softly.

"No kidding, last time Letty through a shoe at me." He said pouting slightly causing the other man to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Dom asked gruffly as he walked in causing the other to racers to jump slightly.

"Nothing." The blond shaking his head as he heard the front door slam fallowed by the start of he engine. "Things not going to good?" Brian asked receiving a glare from the Italian man.

"That would be a no." Jesse stated quietly as he walked past the cop. "I'm going to bed." He said walking out.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Jesse wasn't actually going to bed he simply was leaving to give them some privacy walking into his room he found the wilting rose and glass laying on his carpet forgotten. Walking back down stairs he grabbed a glass of water and the swiffer vac before heading back up quickly cleaning up the glass from the floor he placed the rose in the glass setting it once again on his nightstand.

Glancing out the window he smirked as he saw Brian pull Dom into a heated kiss, the Italian man pushed him up away before quickly starting a kiss of his own. 'Figures' Jesse thought shaking his head as he placed a Matchbox Twenty CD into his CD p-layer before letting himself fall onto his bed, pulling a sketch book and pencil from the bottom drawer he began to draw Dom and Brian while humming to himself.

"Jesse wake up or you're going to miss breakfast again." Mia said knocking on his door as she cracked it open. She cooed softly as she looked at him a sleep, he was propped up against the wall his sketch book and pencil held to his chest, the most adorable part being his bed head and slightly parted lips.

"Mia what are you doing?" Leon asked as he walked up behind her in the hallway.

"Look doesn't he look adorable." The brunet woman said moving to give Leon a better view of his sleeping teammate.

"Mia you go remember that I'm a guy right and I'm straight?" The shaggy haired man asked an eyebrow raised in amusement as the female Toretto stuck he tongue out at him. "Let him sleep, if he's not up before lunch then come wake him up." He said smiling as he led the brunet down stairs.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N**_: Sorry it took so long I get writers block really easily and I've been super distracted but don't work I'm going to start working on writing one Chapter a week not necessarily from this story every week but I'm hoping to finish some of them soon so ill start working on them ____ and this one. Anyways hope you liked it and please read and review!_


	7. Chapter 07

**High Risk**

**Title: **High Risk

**Category: **Fast and the Furious

**Genre: **Romance/ Mystery/ Drama

**Ratting: **M

**Warning: **Slash m/m, hent m/f, AU

**Paring: **Johnny/ Jesse, Dom/ Letty, Dom/ Brian, Leon/Mia

**Summary: **Jesse gets into a relation ship which none of the rest of he gang approves of

**Chapter: **Chapter06

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**High Risk**

**A/N:**_Takes place during the movie but is also AU. Has not been beta-ed. Thank you to every one who reviewed!_

"_Chinese_"will be used shortly

**- Chapter 07 -**

Jesse woke up slowly groaning in pain from the crick in his neck, pushing the pen and sketch pad from his lap he rolled his shoulders and stretched cracking his back before sitting up. Opening his laptop he was surprised to see it was already eleven thirty, getting up he decided to take a shower before grabbing something to eat.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"You're finally up." Mia said as she came in through the back door carrying two paper bags filled to the brim with groceries. "Don't eat too much we're having a cookout in a few hours." She told him smiling as she set the bags down on the counter

"Are there more groceries?" Jesse questioned as he swallowed a mouthful of turkey sandwich.

"No I got it all." She told him as she began unpacking the food.

"Do you need any help?" He asked crunching a salt and vinegar chip in his mouth.

"No I can handle it thanks though. Wipe your mouth." She told him as she handed him a folded napkin for the mayonnaise he hadn't realized was smeared in the corner of him mouth.

"Thanks." The mechanic told her smiling brightly before continuing his meal as he watched Mia put things away and take other things out to start preparing for dinner.

"So where did you go yesterday? You didn't get in till late. Who were you with?" She asked smirking, a hand saucily placed on her hip as she watched him cough on his last bit of sandwich in surprise. Jesse blue eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights just sat there and stared at her. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as Leon and Vince's voices loudly through the screen door calling for him to come help them with the tattooed man's car.

"I better go help them before they make it worse and break something else." He told her as he fled through the door ignoring her glaring.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Jesse was seated in the passenger seat of Vince's car reattaching the panel he had removed to work out a kink in the stereo system when the burly car owner got in slamming the door. Growling he started the car and speed off before the blue eyed racer could open his mouth.

"Um… Where are we going?" Jesse finally questioned after ten minutes. All he received was a glare before he was promptly ignored again as Vince's knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. Twenty minutes later of uncomfortable silence and finally the car pulled to a stop in front of the local video store. The blue eyed racer was about to exit the vehicle when his arm was roughly grabbed.

"Why him?" Vince growled out his grip tightening painfully causing the smaller man to wince. When Jesse didn't give any response he elaborated. "Why Brian what does she see in him? What does Dom see in him?" Jesse just stared at him wide eyed for a few minutes before forming the only response he had.

"I don't know." This however was clearly not the right response as it caused Vince to growl and glare at him harshly. Jesse squeaked as he was pulled against the older man and meet with a hard kiss. When the mechanic failed to respond the tattooed man only growled more pressing harder against him.

Jesse was freaking out he couldn't believe his friend was doing this, sure he had made more then on inappropriate move towards him but he'd never forced anything more physical than an ass grab on him. Finally realizing that Vince was not going to stop on his own in his aggravated mood, he tried to push the bigger man away. When that failed he bit down harshly on the bearded man's lower lip making a hasty retreat into the video store.

The blonde man watched from the safety of the building as Vince speed off clearly fuming with unrestrained anger. Sighing he decided to pick out a movie while he was there before he bothered to call someone to pick him up. He was lazily browsing around the '_New_ _Release_' section when a hand brushed down his arm causing him to tense up and spin around coming eye to eye with dark almond shaped eyes.

"Johnny." He breathed out a nervous smile on his lips as a light blush engulfed his face.

"Hello Jesse." Johnny greeted smiling brightly at the smaller man as he pulled him in for a surprisingly chastised kiss. "Find anything good?" The olive skinned man asked as he pulled away leaving only his hand on the mechanics slim wrist.

"Not really, just trying to find something for the gang to watch latter." Jesse told him shrugging.

"Who are you here with? I didn't see your car in the parking lot." Johnny asked his thumb rubbing over the younger man's pulse point as he glanced over his shoulder before focusing his full attention back on the mechanical genius.

"Um… well, um, it's uh." Jesse stuttered out his blush deepening and eyes downcast as he pulled his wrist from the other racers hand wrapping his arm around himself.

"What is wrong my own?" Johnny asked pulling the smaller man into his body and wrapping his arms securely around his thin frame. Blushing harder Jesse relaxed into the embrace not answering. "Jesse" The name was said reprimanding, demanding an answer.

"It's Vince." Jesse sighed out eyes still lowered.

"What did he" Johnny started before he was interrupted by a voice like tinkling belles in Chinese.

"_Cousin, cousin I want this one."_ A small dark haired girl between the ages of seven and nine announced as she bounced up to them smiling brightly and holding up a copy of Shrek. "_Can we get it please?_" She asked bouncing in place excitedly.

"_Of course Leemin_." The dark haired man told her smiling indulgently.

"_Who is your friend?"_ She asked looking up into blue eyes shyly as she butted the toe of her shoe against the ground.

"This is Jesse." He told switching to English, her smile widening. "Jesse this is my cousin Leemin." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Jesse told the little girl who smiled at him shyly replying in kind before turning back to her cousin switching back to Chinese again.

"_Is he your boyfriend?"_ She asked looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"_Yes, yes he is_." The older man answered pulling the smaller man slightly closer as the little girl smiled brightly.

"Will you come watch a movie with us? Leemin asked Jesse in English.

Jesse looked at her blinking in surprise at the sudden invitation. "I'm sorry but I can't I'm supposed to be at a cookout with my family soon." He told her apologetically his heart practically breaking as the little girl looked at him dejectedly before a pout made its way to her lips. "We can do it another day." He quickly offered and the little girl was instantly smiling again.

"Good." She firmly told him smiling a little smugly causing Johnny to chuckle fondly.

"Why don't you go pick out some candy, we'll meet you up front in a moment." Johnny said causing the girl to bounce off excitedly. "Now tell me what is wrong." The Asian man instructed. Jessed told him vaguely what had transpired with Vince, sighing contentedly as he was pulled as close as possible to the taller man. "I should kill him." Johnny growled out angrily.

"No." Jesse told him shaking his head and biting his lip in worry.

"Do not fear." The dark eyed man spoke softly thumb pulling down the lip being bitten causing it to release. "I will let you live this time. If he makes the mistake again however…" He let the threat hang in the air pulling the blonde into a heated kiss.

Jesse couldn't help but think how much better this was then the kiss Vince had made him endure. Johnny was even more demanding in the kiss then the other man had been but there was a care to the lips and tongue taking over his mouth that no other had shown. Jesse sighed in loss eyes fluttering open as the kiss was broken.

"Come on I'll drop you near your home so you don't miss dinner." Johnny said leading him towards the front of the store.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Johnny stopped the car a few houses away from the Toetto household. "Let me see your phone." He requested holding out his hand.

"Why?" Jesse asked as he handed it over with a questioning look and a cute tilt to his blonde head.

"I'm programming my number in." Johnny said rolling his eyes. When he had finished putting his number in he called his own phone saving the number. "There all done, not you can keep in touch." He said grinning widely as he handed the phone back.

"Oh, Thanks." Jesse said blushing, it deepened slightly as he was pulled into a chastised kiss ever mindful of Leemin in the backseat. "It was nice meeting you Leemin. Bye Johnny." The mechanic said as he opened the door and got out.

"Bye Jesse!" Leemin called out as he closed the door, he waved before tucking his hands in his pockets and heading towards the house. The car didn't drive off till he was walking through the door and right into Brian.

"Whoh there Jesse you alright?" Brian asked steadying him.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." Jesse said smiling at him.

"Where have you been? Dinner is almost ready and Mia was worried" The slightly taller blonde asked as he pulled Jesse further into the house towards the backyard.

"Vince drove off with me in the car." He said looking down slightly.

"Oh so he's back." Brian said frowning.

"No." At the undercover cops questioning look he expanded on his answer. "I got a ride back from a friend." He explained as they made it to the back where everyone was enjoying the sunny day. When Vince finally showed up Jesse ignored him refusing to even look at him.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Most of the team was laying all over the living room vaguely listening to Mia and Brian chatter as they washed the dishes. Leon complained that they were out of popcorn and because Vince was brooding in the corner Letty yelled at him to make some more. Grumbling angrily the bearded man headed to the kitchen nearly stepping on both men lying on the floor, receiving a slap on the arm from Letty who glared at him before leaning back against Dom on the couch.

They all heard Mia ask Vince about that Italian restaurant and the excitement in his voice fallowed by the crushing blow the youngest Toretto dealt. Jesse wasn't sure why Brian had agreed and he couldn't help but glance at Dom who looked tense but he hoped this didn't blow up in all of their faces. The mechanical genius winced as Vince stomped out of the kitchen yelling and managing to kick both sprawled on the floor. Letty yelled after him till the front door slammed shut before settling back down as they all got back to the movie.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

A/N: _I didn't realize it had been so long since I'd updated this story I apologize. It will not be that long of a wait again I've already written the next chapter and just have to get around to typing it up, it has some smut in it. :) Hope you enjoyed this __chapter._


	8. Chapter 08

**High Risk**

**Title: **High Risk

**Category: **Fast and the Furious

**Genre: **Romance/ Mystery/ Drama

**Ratting: **M

**Warning: **Slash m/m, hent m/f, AU

**Paring: **Johnny/ Jesse, Dom/ Letty, Dom/ Brian, Leon/Mia

**Summary: **Jesse gets into a relation ship which none of the rest of he gang approves of

**Chapter: **Chapter08

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**High Risk**

**A/N:**_Takes place during the movie but is also AU. Has not been beta-ed. Thank you to every one who reviewed!_

"_Chinese_"will be used shortly

'texting'

**- Chapter 08 -**

The next afternoon Jesse was as usual working out in the garage when he heard the faint sound of his phone vibrating on the computer desk where he had lest it. Placing the wrench he had been using on the cement floor he whipped the grease from his palms onto a rag before looking at his phone.

'Come over.' Was the simple text that had his face heating as it was from Johnny Tran. Glancing around nervously paranoid that one of his friends would pop out of nowhere, he bit his lip and hesitant to reply. If anyone in the gang found out he was toast but he had to admit to himself that he really, really wanted to go see the Asian racer. He bit his lip again chewing slightly, sighing aloud at his inability to just ignore Johnny and move on as normal.

'I'm working on a car.' He replied simply before placing the phone back down and heading to the car. He was bending down to pick up the wrench when he heard his phone go off again. Rolling his eyes he picked up the phone again.

'You're always working on a car. Come over on your own or I will come and get you myself.' Was the reply he received causing his eyes to widen in surprise he had little doubt that the other man would follow through.

'Fine I'll be there in a bit.' Jesse quickly replied trying to ignore the excitement that welled up inside him as he quickly cleaned up the garage before heading inside to clean up himself.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Jesse sat in the car looking up nervously at the large house for a few minute before finally exiting the car and walking up the stairs knocking on the door. Jesse's eyes went wide as Lance Tran opened the door eyed also wide before he scowled glaring angrily at the smaller man. The leather clad man was about to open his mouth probably in an insult when Johnny thankfully showed up pushing the bruised racer out of way and pulled Jesse into the house.

"Sorry I didn't know he was going to be here. He knows he is not to touch you though. I made it very clear what would happen if he did." The taller man told him firmly as he pulled the slim muscled body into his more heavily muscled body both ignoring the glare at their backs. "Leemin is here and wishes you to watch a movie with her." Johnny told him a smile spreading a crossed his lips at the smile he received.

"What movie?" Jesse asked leaning closer to the taller racer.

"I'm unsure, she was debating with my mother between which one she wanted to watch with you. Before I left they were down to two a Sailor Moon movie or The Little Mermaid." The dark haired man said as he pulled Jesse into his room closing the door behind them. I'm sure your back is still hurting I have some stuff to run on it so go lay down."

Jesse did as told a blush covering his face lightly, his back had been hurting spending most of his time bent over a car didn't help in the lest. He tensed when the bed dipped but soon relaxed into the warm callused hands working at his sore back low moans escaped his mouth causing Johnny to chuckle deeply. It wasn't long before Jesse started to feel sleepy, noticing this the dark haired man kissed the back of his neck before rolling him onto his side and curling around him.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Jesse work up to dark almond shaped eyes staring at him piglets bouncing as Leemin held up a copy of the The Little Mermaid. "This is what we are going to watch!" She whispered excitedly, the blonde determined that Johnny was still a sleep from the low snores occasionally coming from the man at his back. He smiled as the little girl bounced off to put the movie in before crawling up on to the bed next to them as the movie started.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –**

**(**_**Mature Seen**_**)**

As the credits were rolling Jesse felt Johnnys arm wrap more firmly around him warm breath ghosting a crossed the back of his neck. "Leemin why don't you go see how dinner is coming along." Johnny requested his voice rougher than normal from sleep. The little girl smiled brightly at him before retrieving her DVD and bouncing out of the room.

Jesse moaned loudly turning his head into the pillow to muffle the noise as Johnny began aggressively biting, sucking, and kissing his neck and shoulders. He moaned again as his hips were pulled back and he felt the other man's cock rock into him through their clothes. One of Johnny's hands palmed the mechanic through his pants causing a strangled whimper to escape.

"Are you enjoying this pet?" Johnny asked his voice and hands sending tremors through the smaller man's body. "Let me hear you." HE demanded biting down on a pale ear lobe and sucking while pulling the blondes face from the pillow. Jesse whimpered biting his lip none of the very few people he had ever been with had ever made him feel so wonton. The blue eyed man lost all conscious thought as his pants were undone and a hand slipped in causing him to thrust into it uncontrollably.

"What do you want? What do you desire?" Johnny asked giving his hand a twist near the tip of the mechanics leaking cock. The blonde let out an unintelligible noise nearly crying as the hand abruptly stopped. "Tell me what you want, I want to hear it." Johnny commanded his voice dropping in pitch. Jesse's breath caught in his throat his face flushing darker as his cock twitched at the command.

"Please." He let out breathily. "Please Johnny."

"Please what?" The Chinese man asked the smirk in his voice obvious.

"Oh god." He moaned, he wanted to come so bad.

"I want to hear you say it." The dark haired racer growled out his hand griping a little tighter.

"Please." He gasped panting. "Please let me cum, please." His last word coming out as another moan as the man finally moved his wrist giving him the blissful release he so desired after a few hard strokes, his vision blurring as he moaned the other man's name like a prayer.

When Jesse came back around Johnny's hand was stroking his side, his face nuzzling into the crook where neck meet shoulder. "Welcome back to the land of the living my own." He spoke softly running his hand through soft blonde hair. "You should probably change into something else before dinner. I got quite a bit of my own release on your jeans." He said kissing behind a pale ear and receiving only a humming noise in return.

Jesse was quite enjoying the soft caresses when there was a loud banging on the door causing him to stiffen. "_Johnny come down to dinner and bring your friend_." Came a sophisticated women's voice in Chines.

"_Yes mother, we will be down in a few minutes_." The dark haired man replied his voice still rough.

"What did she want?" Jesse asked his brow creasing in curiosity as he turned to look at the older man.

"Dinner is ready." Johnny told him stretching before rolling out of the bed.

"Oh I should get going." Jesse said feeling unsure of himself.

"No." Johnny growled out stalking over to the blonde and pressing him against the wall. "You can't" He said firmly pressing harder as he lowered his head. "You have to change." He said nipping the younger man's neck and shoving blue jeans roughly down causing the cock presented to twitch. "Then you have to come down stairs with me." The Asian man pulled the mechanic up forcing him to wrap his arms and legs around tanned skin. "And we are going to have dinner." He said carrying the man into his closet to find something for him to wear.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Jesse ended up in a pair of dark jeans that Johnny probably hadn't worn in years, there were lose on his skinny frame and hung low on his hips. He felt overly uncomfortable in the collared button up he'd been forced into, according to the black haired man he needed to be somewhat presentable. He relaxed slightly as the older man wrapped an arm around his waist and lead him towards the dining room. He tensed again feeling nervous as they walked in and he spotter Mrs. Tran Leemin and Johnny's sister Que-min seated at the long dining room table.

"Don't just stand in the doorway come in and sit down before it gets cold." Mrs. Tran said in perfect English as she ran an equally perfect manicured hand over her tight bun checking for any flyaway hairs. "Johnny pull out his chair he will sit a crossed form me." She directed with a smile on her face directed at the blonde.

When everyone was finally seated a maid brought out there plates. Leemin was at the head of the table (only because her uncle wasn't there) between Jesse and Mrs. Tram, Johnny was seated next to the blue eyed man with his sister seated a crossed from him. "How is it?" asked after everyone had started eating.

"It's very good, thank you ." Jesse told her smiling nervously. He had never had to do the family dinner thing with anyone but the team it made him very unsure of how to act. He relaxed a little when he felt Johnny's hand rest on his knee squeezing reassuringly.

"I'm glad you like it and that you've finally come for dinner. Me and Que-min have been trying to figure out whom he was obsessing over for months." said laughing her eyes crinkling as Leemin began giggling.

"Mother!" Johnny Hissed out angrily a blush covering his cheeks surprising Jesse who had never seen him seem even a little embarrassed.

"O hush brother." Que-min scolded before turning a bright smile at Jesse. "How have you been? I haven't see you since… well its been a while." She asked hinting at her fling with Dom the smirk on her face making it clear she held no shame about the incident.

"I've been good, how have you been?" Jesse asked politely , the women was about to reply when Lance Tran came barging into the dining room.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Tran asked in a scolding tone.

"The engines are missing from the cars.!" Lance growled out angrily.

"What?" Johnny asked in shock.

"Clearly this is his fault." The frosted Chinese man accused pointing at Jesse whose eyes opened in shock. "You should just use him and get rid of him so Toretto doesn't have a chance to use him as a spy." He growled out.

"Shut up." Johnny growled out glaring angrily at his cousin. "He had done no such thing. He hasn't been to the garage or even near my car since that last race against Toretto. You will not speak about him in that manor again." He said angrily his hand never leaving the mechanics knee. "Go and find Ted and meet me at the garage." He ordered threateningly and the pleather clad man quickly left with a scathing look.

"I suppose dinner is over." Mrs. Tran said with a displeased frown.

"Sorry mother but I really do have to deal with this." He told her apologetically standing and pulling Jesse with him.

"Jess can stay here with us!" Que-min suggested, Leemin eagerly agreeing.

"No I'd like him with me." Johnny told them his voice leaving no room for argument. "Don't worry I'll make him come over again soon." He said smiling as their disappointed looks turned into smiles. "Come on lets go." The olive skinned man said pulling him towards the door.

"Thank you for dinner it was lovely." Jesse said as he was dragged out the door.

"You are very welcome, come back soon." He head Mrs. Tran call as they headed towards the driveway.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**T.B.C. **

**please R and R thanks :)**


	9. Chapter 09

**High Risk**

**Title: **High Risk

**Category: **Fast and the Furious

**Genre: **Romance/ Mystery/ Drama

**Ratting: **M

**Warning: **Slash m/m, hent m/f, AU

**Paring: **Johnny/ Jesse, Dom/ Letty, Dom/ Brian, Leon/Mia

**Summary: **Jesse gets into a relation ship which none of the rest of he gang approves of

**Chapter: **Chapter09

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**High Risk**

**A/N:**_Takes place during the movie but is also AU. Has not been beta-ed. Thank you to every one who reviewed!_

"_Chinese_"

'texting'

**- Chapter 09 -**

Jesse sat in Johnny's car outside the garage used to house the cars he raced with. The mechanics nerves were on edge as he watched an older man who he assumed to be Ted get shoved into the garage. He sunk lower in the bucket seat as he heard the angry yelling coming from inside.

The blonde jumped slightly when the door banged open and Ted was literally thrown out. He jumped again when a nameless Asian man he's never meet knocked on the car window, "Yes?" Jesse questioned as he rolled down the window the nerves obvious in his voice.

"Mr. Tran said to tell you to go on and head in." The man said turning to walk away.

"He wants me to come in there?" The blonde questioned eyes wide.

"Yes." The man said getting his car as Jesse turned towards the garage, opening the door he slowly entered the building Looking around he didn't see anyone, he gulped a little as he saw the puddle of oil on the floor a few feet from the cars. He gasped as he was shoved falling against on of the cars in the garage.

"He can't protect you all the time." Lance Tran told him his voice scathing. Jesse cringed but remained silent his eyes widening as he saw familiar blonde hair. Blue meet blue as Lance ranted at him going unheard. Brian looked like he was about to show himself when Jesse shook his head violently in the negative as Johnny stepped back into the room.

"Lance I told you to stay away from him." He growled quickly shutting the frosted racer up. "Go home I will deal with you latter." He commanded, his cousin glared but left. "Jesse I thought I told you wait in the car." Johnny stated wrapping his arms around Jesses waist and pulling the smaller man into his body. "Why didn't you wait?" He demanded tightening his grip.

"One of your cohorts told me that 'Mr. Tran' wanted me to come in, I assumed he was talking about you." Jessed answered honestly. He could see Brian's eyes widen in surprised before the undercover cop slipped from the building seeing as no harm was going to come to his friend.

"Next time unless its me personally telling you to do something you ignore them. Do you understand me?" The Chinese man asked his manor slightly more possessive then normal.

"Yeah okay." Jesse said relaxing in to the muscled chest trying to stifle a yawn.

"Come along lets head back you are obviously tired." Said Johnny chuckling as he turned them towards the door.

"The only reason you are not tired is because your nape was longer then mine." The blonde complained pouting only receiving a chuckle in return.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

"You should stay the night." Johnny subjected with lust in his dark brown black eyes.

"Not tonight." Jesse said ignoring the heat pulling in his stomach from that one look.

"You might fall a sleep at the wheel on the drive home and crash." Johnny said dramatically as he pulled into the driveway parking next to the blondes white car. "I don't know what I would do with myself if that were to happen." He said making his eyes wide causing Jesse to laugh as he got out of the car.

"You would just sneak into the hospital." He said rolling his blue eyes smiling.

"Yes, yes I would." Johnny told him, pulling his slim body against his own. "However I would be very, very disappointed if you were to end up in the hospital." The racer told him his eyes serious causing the shorter man to flush with pleasure. "I would have to punish you for not being careful." He said leering as he bent down and caught pale pink lips in a passionate kiss.

"Drive safe." Johnny said as he pulled away kissing him on the nose. "Text me when you arrive home." He ordered kissing the blonde on the lips once more before opening his door for him. Jesse got in smiling at the dark haired man before driving off.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

When Jesse pulled up to the house he noticed that the garage light was on, parking he assumed that someone had just left it on and so made his way towards it. Entering the garage he headed for the light switch only to jump as he heard a banging noise. "Hello?" Jesse called hoping it wasn't a drunk Vince.

"Jesse?" Dom questioned as he came from behind a shelf his clothes disheveled and an obvious member in his pants letting him know what his friend was up too causing him to blush. "What are you doing out here so late?" He asked in a gruff voice straightening his clothes as best he could.

"I just got home and the light was on, I thought someone had just forgotten to turn it off." Jesse told him rubbing the back of his head, smiling when Brian walked from behind the shelf that Dom had been behind looking much more put together a light blush covering his pale cheeks.

"Where were you? Dom asked in concern, the quirky blonde rarely ever was out this late where there wasn't a race going on.

"Had dinner with a friend it ran a little late." Jesse said nervously hoping Brian wouldn't mention just who that friend was.

"Jesse, are you busy tomorrow? I could use some of your help." Brian questioned the look in his eyes making it clear that he wanted to talk about what he had seen.

"Yeah sure man." Jesse said his smile tight. "Well I'm just going to hit the sack, I'm whipped. See you guys tomorrow." The mechanic said making his exit.

He didn't bother turning on the lights as he made his way through the house. His eyes widened as he walked past Mia's cracked door, her bedside lamp giving him a view that really surprised him. The Latin women was sprawled naked a crossed her bed with a head of shaggy light brown hair between her thighs causing her to moan.

"You taste so good." Came the gruff voice of Leon as he kissed his way up the women's flat tan stomach. Eyes wider then possible Jesse quickly and as quietly as possible shut the door.

Finally making it to his room he sighed in relief. Pulling out his phone he sent a quick message saying he made it and good night before plugging it in. Stripping down he quickly crawled under the blankets falling a sleep in not time.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

When Jesse woke up the next morning he was a ball of nerves worried about what Brian would have to say. He chewed his lip as he got up and headed towards the bathroom. So caught up in his thoughts he ran straight in to Letty as she was exiting her and Dom's room.

"Hey slow down, yeah trying to kill me." She said sounding angry, she was not a morning person.

"Have you seen Dom? He didn't come in last night he better not be hanging around those race skanks." She said her tone letting it be known that if he was she would have his balls in a jar.

"No- no not since yesterday." Jesse told her his nerves coming to the forefront again and a bright blush covering his face again making him glad shed turned away from him. She cursed in Spanish heading downstairs to get breakfast while he headed to the bathroom.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

Jesse was seated out in the garage working on car designs when Brian showed up. "They going at it again?" Brian asked and the mechanic could tell the other blonde felt guilty.

"Don't worry to much, like I said they are always like this. "Jesse said trying to reassure him, things hadn't been good between the couple for a very long time they were a ticking time bomb.

"Thanks I'll try not to." Brian said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head pulling lightly at his blonde curls. "So do you wana go grab some lunch? I was thinking Howl's dinner. We could talk." The undercover cop suggested smiling at the mechanic.

"Yeah sure that sounds good." The mechanical wizard said still nervous as he shut down the computer and headed to Brains truck, since he insisted on driving. The drive over was silent only the low hum on the radio and motor filling the air.

When they made it to the old dinner that was in the shape of an old subway car, they quickly headed in and were seated by an older women with graying hair. Ordering they lapsed into silence again, the air thick with tension.

"So you and Johnny Tan?" Brian finally asked sounding skeptical.

"Yeah." He said blushing hard. "You and Dom?" He countered causing an equally bright blush to appear on the other mans face.

"That's not-" Brian stated trying to cover it up only to be cut off by his companion.

"Yes it is, my window is right above the garage before last night I had already seen you two kissing on the hood of your car." Jesse told him both their faces becoming darker.

"Oh." Was all he could say for a long time, eventually their food came and they both dug in.

"How did it start with you and Dom?" Jesse asked his curiosity shinning in his light blue eyes.

"That just sort of happened a few nights ago, we were working out in the garage and the next think I know he's kissing me." Brian said his blush that had started to recede coming back ten fold. "You and Tran though really?" Brian asked raising an eyebrow.

"That was rather sudden as well. Lance attacked me and he came to my rescue." Jesse said choosing to leave out that first encounter at the race.

"Wow." Brian said pushing the food on his plate around. "Isn't he kind of violent himself though? Are you sure he is safe to be around?" He asked honestly concerned.

"Not with me, he's protective, maybe a little possessive." Jesse answered honestly with how he felt.

"If he ever hurts you or if you ever just need to talk, anything no matter what you can tell me." Brian said causing the other man to beam.

"Thanks Bri." Jesse said with a bright smile. "Why were you at his garage any how?" He asked in concern taking a sip of his water.

"Dom, Vince and I were there to check out what they had under their hoods." Was the reply he received causing him to choke on his water. "Not to worry though I'm the only one who saw you." Was quickly added at the look of absolute terror that came into the mechanics light blue eyes.

"Oh good I don't think them finding out would go well." Jesse said letting out a sign of relief.

"Its going to come out eventually." Brian stated as the waitress took their plates and he asked for two slices of pie for them. "Perhaps you should just tell the team." At Jesses 'you are clearly insane' look he added smiling. "Or maybe start small, Mia is reasonable she probably won't explode."

"Speaking of Mia, your date is tonight right?" He asked to change the subject as the pie was set in front of them.

"Uh yeah, yeah it is." Brian said rubbing the back of his head in shame. "I don't want to lead her on or anything but we didn't plan on telling anyone at lest not anytime soon." He said unsure of what to do.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that." Jesse told him smiling receiving a perplexed look from his friend he continued. "I think she was just trying to piss off Vince." He told the undercover agent not sure if Leon and Mia wanted anyone knowing. If they didn't learn to close doors however the entire house was going to know in no time.

"Are you sure?" Brian asked sounding skeptical. "I don't want to break her heart or anything."

"Its one date, I'm sure it will be fine." Jesse told him smiling.

"Yeah you are right." Brian said smiling "Are you don't?" At Jesses nod he continued. "Then lets head out I wanted to get some work done on the car before I have to go get ready for tonight." Brian said paying the bill before the headed back to the house.

**- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -**

**A/N:** _Well hope you liked it this fic has totally gotten away from me in some aspects. There is a lot more relationship stuff that has been thrown in that isn't Johnny/Jesse but it all involves Jesse so it still goes. Anyways Read and Review._


End file.
